


Staying Over

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom TK Strand, Canon Related, Dry Orgasm, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Season/Series 01, Sex, Tarlos - Freeform, Top Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: This is just TK and Carlos in TK's bedroom set in season one. No plot to this at all.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Staying Over

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING
> 
> AN: I love 911 Lone Star. Started watching last year because Rob Lowe, however the second I found out TK was gay and he was going to be with Carlos I was hooked. They are my new favorite TV couple. This is first story with them in it, but I have plenty others from different fandoms. Hope to write more in the future, but my muse comes and goes.

TK was trying not to make any loud sounds. He was just glad that his room was at the far end of the hall and not right across from his dad's. That would be really awkward if he was heard. Though he'd had plenty moments that had been awkward since he'd started bringing guys around. Though he was sure Carlos was the most moments of not being able to look his dad in the eyes for couple days. However, he wasn't sure how to stop his self from moaning and whimpering. 

He was lying flat on his stomach with Carlos' tongue thrusting into his ass as if he was trying to check him for contraband. He was gripping the sheet for dear life because it had never been this good before Carlos. He tried moving back into Carlos' mouth hoping that he could get farther inside. However, he was held down firmly at the moment. He was loving every minute of it too because since he'd met Carlos he'd started feeling like everything wasn't as gray as it had been. The last two weeks with them hooking up he hadn't even felt numb inside like the first few weeks when his dad forced him to move here.

He stopped thinking about anything, except Carlos devouring his ass after another moment. He let out a strangled moan before he felt his self cumming. He hadn't been prepared for it or able to even realize it was about to happen. Carlos had a way of making him cum when he wasn't expecting it. He could play his body like no one had ever done and get him to cum without even having a cock or fingers in his ass. He was on his back after a moment looking up at Carlos who was smiling at him. He couldn't help letting his own out before their mouths were doing battle. Their tongues chasing each other's to see who would come out the winner. It was a draw though because the need to breathe won out. Carlos started trailing kisses down his body licking at sucking at TK's nipples.

TK moaned arching up when Carlos bit down gently before pulling with his teeth. He sucked and licked at his nipples before biting down again. His cock went from half mass to hard as stone in a matter of seconds. He lifted his head up watching Carlos when he moved farther down licking at the cum that was drying from his earlier orgasm. The pre-cum that was leaking from his cock was swiped away next. He wasn't sure if he was going to last for another round or two. He thought Carlos was going to take him in his mouth, but he didn't. Instead he went for his balls instead.

Carlos took one then the other into his mouth sucking and licking at them. TK let his head fall back letting out wordless sounds now. He felt Carlos' mouth moving over the lower half of his body even back down to his ass. He arched up gripping the head board needing something to hold onto. He felt like he was flying at the moment, a high he'd never in his life gotten from any fucking drugs he'd taken. Nothing had ever felt like this and then Carlos' mouth was swallowing him down. He let out a shout of pleasure approving one hundred percent of what was happening. 

They'd had sex multiple times before, but it was usually quick and fast. This time though, Carlos had been taking his time. TK felt like he couldn't catch his breath, but air was definitely going into his lungs. He closed his eyes tight as Carlos started sucking on just the head of his cock. Then his tongue was licking along the slit and he could feel the next orgasm starting. He let out a moan knowing he was about to cum this time. However, before it actually happened he felt Carlos hand wrap around the base of his cock starving the physical orgasm. He was riding the waves of pleasure though. Every time he'd cum today it felt like he was riding a wave that wasn't going to end. 

~TKC CTK~

Carlos moved back up TK's body until he was face to face with him. "Open your eyes." He whispered smiling when TK opened his eyes. 

He saw the shine in them knowing that he'd given the guy he was falling hopelessly in love with a ride he wasn't going to forget. Ever since TK walked into his life things had felt better. He didn't know if they'd be in this forever, hell TK had already said more than once he was getting over a bad break up. However, the last two weeks had felt like they were getting closer than before. He hadn't planned on staying here tonight, he'd wanted to go back to his place, but he couldn't resist TK to save his life. When he'd gone looking for the bathroom before he'd planned to leave, TK had cornered him in there. It was where it started, then they'd come here and the rest was yet to happen. 

"I hate it when you make me wait to cum." TK groaned, but Carlos and he both knew it was a lie. He loved every second of it when he was made to wait like he was now. 

"Oh, I think you're going to be just fine." Carlos said before reaching over taking the lube from the night stand. "I think you're going to be better than fine." He couldn't help but grin as he applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers. 

"I know you're better than fine." TK said with a smirk. 

Carlos didn't reply with words instead he covered TK's mouth with his own. His finger sliding into TK's hole. He opened him up slowly first with one finger then he added two. He was going slow inch by inch. He didn't stop until he knew TK was lose enough for him. He turned and twisted his fingers. He scissored them apart before making a come here motion. He hit against TK's prostate a couple of times getting whimpers from him.

He got in position before slowly pushing his way inside of TK. They both moaned as he did so breaking the kiss for air. Carlos watched TK's eyes close and his head fell back. He loved watching the pleasure on TK's face as he filled him. He felt TK's hand tighten on his arm as he bottomed out. His balls flush against him, he tried his best not to think that his cock fit like a glove every time, yet he could swear to his self it did. He didn't know if he could ever walk away from TK. He wasn't falling he'd done fell, but kept those words to his self for now. 

He gave TK a moment or two to adjust before he started moving. It wasn't fast either he moved in and out in a slow pace. Every time he went back in he hit against TK's prostate. He changed the angle with each thrust. TK moaning out his name as he did so. He leaned down using his mouth against TK's neck. He switched between kisses and biting down. He started rocking instead of pulling all the way out. TK gripping his ass trying to pull him farther into his body he was sure. 

Carlos let out his own moan when TK clamped down on his cock. He knew that he was seconds away from cumming. It was the only sign he was going to get and he wasn't wrong. The second that TK was cumming he took hold of his hips and started thrusting. He didn't go slow now though. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back inside. Hitting TK's prostate every time causing him to let out shouts of pleasure. Carlos groaned feeling his own orgasm ready to let go. He drove in and out holding onto TK's hips not letting him move and then he was cumming. He gasped barely catching his self as he fell forward. 

TK kept clenching around him as his cock emptied into him. Carlos was sure he wasn't going to stop. Their sex life was damn good that was for sure even if they didn't always communicate with words well. His orgasms hadn't been this good since he didn't know when. They rolled after a moment so they were on their sides. 

"You're staying the night." TK said before he brought their mouths together. 

"I never thought about leaving after you gave me a blow job in the bathroom." Carlos said once they broke the kiss. 

"Good I didn't want to have to use your own handcuffs to make you stay." TK grinned before ducking his head. 

He couldn't help it, he still turned red thinking about the other day when his dad had walked in the house finding him handcuffed to kitchen chair. He did try and hide his laugh after a moment. Carlos had been sitting on his lap riding him. He'd been banned from touching him since he'd prolonged it too long to start with. 

Carlos started laughing at that memory too. They'd gotten a look from Owen before he'd kept walking. He'd gone into his room closing the door and turning on music. Neither one of them could look Owen in the face the next day or days for that matter. The only thing that got said was they'd better have cleaned the chair. 

"I'm so glad you're dad's cool about us." Carlos said once they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, we're not going say anything else about parents, but yeah, he's the best." TK said. "Now, we're going to shower and I think there is some real ice cream hidden in the freezer if you want some?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." Carlos replied giving TK another kiss before he slid free of him causing them both to moan. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. I hope that you enjoy this.


End file.
